


Take me home

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parents AU, Soldier!Chanyeol, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: After a while of being away from home, Chanyeol finally comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol sits on the metallic chair inside the tent where all communication lines are settled. Outside, he can hear the bustling noise of his troop chatting animatedly, some yelling and laughing; if he pays enough attention, he can hear the sound of gunshots far in the distance. The ground trembles as one of the heavier trucks drives by the dirt road a few feet away from the camp.

He clicks a few times here and there on the computer, and then introduces his password, mentally thanking his superiors for recently allowing this kind of communication technology. He never thought that _Skype_ would be useful in the middle of nowhere. The base had equipped them with all the needs for this kind of situations: from the computers to the satellite antennas to receive the internet connection he's using right now; and although Chanyeol had been skeptical at first about this whole set-up actually working, he had been the first one to sit in that same chair a few weeks ago and try it, hushing all his comrades away and not feeling bad in the slightest for using the _I am your Captain_ card on them. It was totally worth it. And well, he is indeed the Captain.

The connection wavers a little and the screen rattles, a bit of static forcing him to pry the headphones away from his ears for a short second before the image freezes and then focuses on the person on the other side.

"There you are." Chanyeol mumbles to himself, a fond smile stretching on his lips. It takes a couple of more seconds for the sound to settle. He can see the other male waving at him eagerly; Chanyeol feels his heart fluttering at just that gesture and leans in to have a better view.

"Ah, finally!" The voice of the other makes him jump on his spot. "Oh my god, it's really you!" The brunette covers his mouth with his hands and sobs a little. "How are you? Is everything okay? Are you eating well? Oh my god, I miss you so much!" He keeps on rambling and Chanyeol can't help the amused laughter that abandons his mouth.

"Breathe, baby." He says. Baekhyun sits straight, wipes the tears with the back of his hand and takes a deep breath. "Everything's fine and I'm eating as well as one can in this place." Chanyeol shrugs. "How are you, Baek? Are _you_ eating well? Having enough rest? Is Kyungsoo taking good care of you? How's our puppy?"

Baekhyun giggles. "We're perfectly fine, right baby?" He looks down at his eight months old pregnant belly and smiles. "And yes, Kyungsoo comes to visit us every day... I miss you, Yeol." Baekhyun adds, biting on his lower lip and the glint on his eyes changing from excitement to sadness in a second.

"I miss you too, so much." The Captain lets out a long sigh. "How I wish I could touch you right now."

"Don't start, you're going to make me cry and you know how hard it is for me to stop nowadays." Baekhyun pouts. "I wish you were here too. He... he hasn’t move much since the last time you talked to him." Baekhyun casually says. "I was worried about something being wrong, but Yixing says everything’s going alright."

"Really?" The slight faltered expression on Chanyeol's face lights up at his husband's words.

Baekhyun nods eagerly. "I think he misses your voice."

"You think? Can he even hear me through this thing, though?" Chanyeol chuckles.

"Of course! Yixing said that if I put the headphones around my stomach he can hear you perfectly."

"Do it, I want to talk to him." Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun, with a smile, removes the headphones from his head and carefully places them around his belly, fixing them so they won't fall. "Hi, baby." He starts and the moment the last letter leaves his mouth, he feels his throat closing and the tears threatening to fall. "How are you doing in there? Are you being a good boy to dad? I love you, puppy, and I miss you so, so much... even though I've never─" he clears his throat, ushering the tears away "even though I've never been near to you. I just want you to know that you and your dad are everything for me, the most important and I promise you that I'll come home and meet you soon. I can't wait to see your face and have you in my arms." He sniffles. "Be a good baby and don't cause too much trouble, okay? I love you and tell dad I love him too, yes?"

When he's finished talking, he looks up to see Baekhyun still looking down at his belly, Chanyeol can see the shine of tears on his cheeks. Baekhyun looks at the screen again and Chanyeol opens his mouth to express his worry, only to close it again when he sees the wide smile on his husband's lips.

"He's moving, look!" Baekhyun puts the headphones back and lowers the camera. Chanyeol gasps at what he sees, because he can actually see the way Baekhyun's belly stretches on the front and the sides over and over.

"Doesn't─ doesn't it hurt?" Chanyeol blinks.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It feels a bit weird and it tickles, but it doesn't hurt at all. See? I told you." Baekhyun's voice softens and he places both of his hands over the bump where the baby is stretching, giggling when he feels it on his palm. "What did you say to him?"

"That's a secret between my son and I."

"Yeol~" Baekhyun whines.

"You'll have to wait until I come home to know." Chanyeol smirks.

Baekhyun blinks at the screen, his smile faltering a little. "You _will_ come home, right? Safe and sound? You're being careful, right?"

"Of course, baby. I wouldn't dare to leave you two alone. I would never forgive myself. I'll be with you sooner than you expect." Baekhyun smile returns. It doesn't reach his eyes, but for now, that's enough to keep Chanyeol going. "I have to go." He announces. "There's a line waiting outside." Chanyeol sighs. "Take care of yourself and of baby."

"Don't worry, he's still has two months left in here. We'll be fine."

"I'll see you soon." Baekhyun nods, tears on his eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The screen shuts down and Chanyeol takes a few seconds to recover himself from all the emotions he’s feeling. He takes his cap and gets on his feet to get out of there. Stepping outside, he's quickly greeted with friendly pats on the back and bows, some of them formally salute him before continuing to do whatever they were doing and Chanyeol’s lips twitch on a smile, being here is not really such a bad thing.

"So..." Chanyeol stops and looks over his shoulder. The smirk he's known for years now, greets him "how are the puppies?" His tone is teasing, making Chanyeol scoff.

"They're fine. And talk to me properly, soldier." Chanyeol smacks him in the back of the head. "I'm still your superior."

Jongin growls and glares at him. "Asshole." He mumbles.

"Anyway," Chanyeol gives him a bright smile and motions for his friend to walk with him "did you talk to Kyungsoo?"

"Yeah, I was the first one today." Jongin announces proudly.

"Did he say something? You know sometimes Baekhyun doesn't tell me everything."

"Not really." Jongin shrugs. "Well… he did mention something about Baekhyun fainting─"

"What?"

"Nothing to worry about!" He says quickly. "They called Yixing right away. He said it was because of exhaustion. I guess carrying a big, full belly is not easy at all, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Chanyeol mumbles.

He doesn't feel comfortable until he sends a letter to Yixing, their friend and family doctor, asking about his husband’s and son's well-being. The reply comes three weeks later, assuring him that everything's fine and that for when he comes back, a very healthy baby boy will be waiting for him. Chanyeol starts sleeping again.

…

"Captain Park! Captain Park!" One of his soldiers approaches him, out of breath and waving in the air a small white envelope.

"Yes, Cha?" He frowns at the seemingly desperate boy.

"This came for you in matters of urgency. It has your husband's name on it." The boy pants.

Chanyeol snatches the envelope from his hands and makes a run to his tent. Once inside, he tears the envelope apart and clumsily tries to unfold the piece of paper. It has Baekhyun's name on the front, but it's Kyungsoo's handwriting on the inside.

_Labor came a week earlier. By the time you read this, you'll be a father. Congratulations, Park._

_P.S.: Baekhyun says you're an idiot and that he loves you._

The air gets stuck in his throat; he can feel his heart erratically beating against his ribcage, his eyes burn with tears and this time, he doesn’t even bother to stop them from falling. Chanyeol can't believe he's a dad now and the sudden feeling of guilt because he wasn't even there to be a part of it starts to grow on him. He wasn't there to hold Baekhyun's hand, to kiss him and tell him everything's gonna be fine; he wasn't there to see his son's face for the first time, but somehow, it doesn't feel as bad as he thought it would, instead, he feels a new resolution starting to grow on him: no matter what or how, he's going to come back home, safe. He made a promise, and he's going to keep it.

"I'm a dad." Chanyeol says to himself. "I'm a dad!" He yells this time, full of emotions. "Jongin!" He rushes out of his tent and runs to where his friend is sitting around a small bonfire along with some other soldiers. He couldn't care less about the stares and the whispers that wave among his troop. "I'm a dad!" He yells to his friend once he reaches him. "I'm a fucking dad!"

Jongin looks up at him, confused for a second about his Captain's sudden burst, then he understands what he's saying. He screams, catching the attention of everyone around them and jumps off of the rock he's sitting at and straight to Chanyeol’s arms, clinging at him like a koala bear.

They jump and cheer and scream. Chanyeol forgetting for a moment where he is and how he's supposed to behave when he’s around his troop. The joy he feels is just too much to put into words and much more to keep it inside. Soon, all his comrades join them, patting his back and giving him friendly hugs to congratulate him, wishing him the best for him and his family. After all, they all know how it feels.

One week. He had to wait one week for Baekhyun to be released from the hospital and go home so they could talk. He's sitting on uncomfortable metallic chair once again, his leg bouncing up and down as he bites his lip nervously while he waits for the connection to get a good signal. He scrambles around once the image appears on the screen and the first thing he sees is Kyungsoo's nostrils, probably trying to adjust the camera for Baekhyun.

"There." Kyungsoo says and moves away, finally letting Chanyeol see his husband sitting on their bed, leaning his back against the headboard and─

"Is that my hoodie?" Chanyeol mutters, squinting as he leans in a little to get a better view.

"Hi." Baekhyun says, a sheepish smile on his lips. Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo adjusting the headphones around his head. "I can do it myself, Soo." He complains and swats his brother’s hands away

"How are you? How do you feel? Is everything okay? Baek, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I really─"

"Calm down, honey." Baekhyun interrupts him and giggles. "It's fine and we're doing amazing. It hurts a little but nothing too bad, don't worry. And your son is the most beautiful baby, Yeol, you wouldn't believe how precious he is." Baekhyun looks down with Chanyeol following his gaze, finally noticing the very still and small bundle wrapped up on a minty green blanket.

"Baek─" Chanyeol covers his mouth and lets out a shaky sob. "Can I... can I see him?" He asks, hopeful.

Baekhyun twitches his lips and scrunches his nose up, as if giving what Chanyeol is asking him a lot of thought. "No." He says finally.

Chanyeol opens his mouth in shock. "What? _Why_ not? What do you─"

"I want that the first time you see him, will also be the first time you get to hold him. I want to see your face then, in person. Not through this thing." He shakes his head.

"Baek~" Chanyeol whines, stumping his feet against the ground like a child. "That's not fair! You have no idea how much I want to meet him!"

"I know baby, I know but... where will the excitement go, hm? I want you to be surprised when you come back." Chanyeol sighs, feeling defeated, knowing that there's no way he can win this battle. "Let's do something: I'll show you a part of him every time we get to talk," Chanyeol opens his mouth again, ready to start listing terms and conditions " _except_ for his face." Baekhyun cuts him off and he closes his mouth, followed by a pout.

"Fine." Chanyeol mumbles.

"Good. Ready for Baby Eun: Part 1?" Baekhyun asks teasingly. Chanyeol nods frenetically. "Soo, could you," he motions to the camera "please?"

Kyungsoo moves fast, taking the camera and being careful to not reveal much of the baby as he hands it to Baekhyun. Chanyeol listens to the bickering of the two on the other side about _you're holding it wrong!_ and _no I'm not!_ until the camera focuses again, first on the blanket, then he can see Baekhyun's fingers removing the piece of fabric carefully and even when it's just a hand, Chanyeol can feel his heart doing all kinds acrobatics inside his chest.

"That's... that's the most beautiful hand I've ever seen." Chanyeol mumbles, loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. He swallows hard, Baekhyun is holding their son small hand and the boy wraps his little fingers around his father's tightly, almost turning white. Baekhyun coos and mumbles sweet nothings to their baby and again, Chanyeol's is crying again.

"Say hi to daddy." Baekhyun then says and takes his son by the wrist to wave at him through the camera.

"Hi." Chanyeol sobs. "Hi, baby."

Just a minute later of the Captain smiling stupidly at the image, Baekhyun takes the camera away and Chanyeol complains, asking him to do it again only to be refused by his husband.

"That would be enough for today." He says. Kyungsoo takes the camera to its place again and walks away from the picture. "It's almost time to feed him. Do you uh... do you want to stay with us?" Baekhyun smiles at him as Kyungsoo helps him take the baby in his arms, accommodating him so Baekhyun can do it with no problems. Chanyeol nods. "Hey baby," Baekhyun starts speaking to the bundle that's now flailing his little arms and kicking his legs in the air as Baekhyun brings the bottle of milk to his mouth "daddy is watching right now. He's happy to see you, right daddy?" Baekhyun glances at the camera and Chanyeol lets out a shaky _yes_. "He also says he loves you and misses you very much. You love him too, right? Of course you do."

Chanyeol watches the whole exchange with watery eyes and a feeling of calmness and peace settling in his chest. A fond smile stretches on his lips and he thinks he can't be any happier. He certainly cannot wait for the day he will finally meet his beautiful family again.

"It's time to change your bandages, Baek." Kyungsoo says while Baekhyun lets him take the baby to put him back on his crib. Baekhyun nods and looks at the camera.

"So... we'll talk next week?"

"Of course, I'll be here. Same hour." Baekhyun nods. "Take care of yourself and Eun, okay?"

"I will."

"I'll see you next week. I love you."

"I love you too, be safe."

Chanyeol gives him a small smile before closing the app and turning off the screen. He leans against the chair and lets out a contented sigh.

…

It goes on like that. Every Wednesday of every week Chanyeol sits in front of the computer screen to talk to his husband and son. Baekhyun shows him a different part of Eun's body like he promised, always careful to no display the boy's face. Chanyeol can see his husband getting better and his son getting bigger as time passes by. Baekhyun has lost a bit of his extra weight and by the sixth week, Baekhyun can already move on his own. Kyungsoo stays with him, being the good brother he is and Chanyeol is starting to think about a way he can thank his brother in-law properly when he gets back. Even when the younger says he owns him nothing, Chanyeol insists.

They talk about everything and nothing. There are days when Chanyeol can get Baekhyun to shut up about all that has been happening with their son, new things he's learnt and done. There are other days, when the Captain only sits there and watches his husband feed Eun or simply, watches them sleep or play, anything he can take.

His stomach tickles every time he hears his baby gurgling or screaming those little high pitched screams of him when Baekhyun shows him one of his favorite toys. Baekhyun told him that Eun's current favorite toy was the little handcrafted brown stuffed bear Chanyeol found on the small town near their camp one day they went there for supplies and sent by email along with a letter from Jongin to Kyungsoo. And that makes Chanyeol even happier.

_"Don't tell me that's his butt?!" Chanyeol had exclaimed, moving as quick as he could to cover the screen with his hands. "There's people coming in all the time, Baek. I don't want them to see my son's butt!"_

_"Oh come on, Yeol! It's just a cute baby butt, what harm can it do?"_

_"Still!"_

_"Ah, I'm running out of body parts here..." Baekhyun had chuckled._

_"Just wait a little longer baby."_

_"I always wait for you." Baekhyun smiled, a sad small smile that didn't quite reached his eyes._

_"Is something wrong?" Chanyeol asked, worried._

_"Nothing. Just a little nostalgic, that's all. I received your letter and well... you always make me cry with them and then you go and break your leg, of course I’ll worry."_

_Ah yes, Chanyeol thinks he should have been more careful and less reckless during that expedition. It was his fault, but that’s something he would never tell Baekhyun. Worrying him unnecessarily is not on his to-do list._

_“Don’t be, our doctor says is nothing too bad. It’ll heal very soon.”_

_“Just… come home, okay?”_

_"Soon, Baek, soon."_

…

Chanyeol wipes his hands on his pants, trying to stop them from keep sweating. He's so nervous he can barely stand; his knees are wobbly and his heart is beating so fast and hard he can almost hear it. The front door of his house remains closed in front of him, he takes a step forward and fixes the strap of his bag on his shoulder. Looking for the spare key he knows they keep up on the doorframe and opening the door carefully, he removes his combat boots and drops his bag on the hardwood floor.

The house is quiet, illuminated only by the light that peeks through the white curtains hanging on the windows. Chanyeol walks slowly, not wanting to disturb the peace, but the excitement grows and grows at every second that passes by.

He pads up the stairs, the beating of his heart racing even more at every step he takes. There's no sign of Baekhyun anywhere on the house and that's weird. Chanyeol stops by the first door of the hall, perfectly knowing to where that door leads, but he's not sure of open it. He doesn't want to be a bother, but then thinks that's nonsense, his family is waiting for him. He's finally home and his main purpose is to see his son's face, so he moves to reach the silver handle, but the moment he places his hand on the cold metal, a shrill cry resounds inside the room and Chanyeol gasps; he pushes the door open and barges in, looking around desperately in search of the source of the noise, he blinks confusedly for a moment, because the room is different from what Baekhyun showed him on camera once. Chanyeol shakes his head, thinking that is not the time to be thinking about room designing details. He strides towards the light brown crib and there he is, a small one year and a half baby with his chubby face scrunched up and tears on his eyes and cheeks, wearing ─ironically─ a little onesie with a military design. He chuckles and bends over to pick his son up on his arms.

"Sshh baby, it's okay. It's daddy. Daddy is here." Chanyeol mumbles as he rocks his son and repeatedly kisses his cheek. "Look at that ugly crying face, just like your dad. God, you're so beautiful." He buries his face on the boy's neck, letting the soft smell of vanilla he son exudes relax his body. He keeps on rocking the baby on his arms, whispering calming words and repeating how much he loves him until he manages to calm Eun down. He's sobbing, small hiccups attacking him. "Do you know who I am? Did you miss me?" Eun tilts his head and looks at him, one small hand moves up to paw on his cheek. Chanyeol knows, he just knows his baby knows who he is. "I'm finally here. I’m with you now, baby." He doesn't know he's crying until Eun's little finger accidentally catches one of his tears. "How I want to squeeze you right now." Chanyeol growls, playfully attempting to bite at his belly. Eun laughs and squirms.

"Hey!" A familiar voice exclaims. Chanyeol gasps and turns around with wide eyes: Baekhyun is standing there, an accusing finger pointing at him. "I was supposed to record this moment!"

Chanyeol sees it coming and quickly places his son back on his crib, right before the moment Baekhyun jumps and clings at him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. The smaller kisses his whole face, his jaw, his neck and lips.

"You're home!" He says and tightens his hold.

"Yes, I am." Chanyeol mumbles, receiving his husbands lips on soft and small kisses, full of emotions and _I missed you so much’s_. "I love you. I love you." Chanyeol repeats and Baekhyun giggles at the tickles the kisses on his neck provoke him. "Thank you, Baek."

"For what?" The shorter quirks an eyebrow.

"For giving me this beautiful gift." He looks down at Eun, who's looking up at his parents curiously.

Baekhyun coos, trapping the taller’s face with his hand and pulling him for another kiss. He then jumps down from his husband’s arms to pick up his son. "Look Eun, it's daddy." The shorter points at him. "He's home."

Eun giggles and squirms on Baekhyun's arms, stretching his arms for Chanyeol to take him. The taller almost screams of happiness and obeys to his son's requests.

"How─"

"I told you hearing your voice would help. And I always show him pictures of you. Yixing said that that could be a nice incentive for him to get to know you." He says as he makes his way out of the nursery with Chanyeol following behind.

"You're so cute. So cute." Chanyeol repeats, kissing Eun's cheek over and over, enjoying his son's laughter. "And I love you and─" He stops on his tracks, being too preoccupied on meeting his son that his brain didn't really caught up on the fact that his husband is─ "Why are you wearing a flying squirrel onesie?" He lifts his eyebrows. Baekhyun looks down to himself, a bit confused at first.

"Oh! It's just─"

"Another kink of yours?" Chanyeol teases.

Baekhyun hums. "You'll find out later. Maybe. Maybe not." He winks at him and steps into the bedroom.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip and looks at his son. Eun is pulling on the small hairs at the back of his head with a small smile covered in drool.

"Hey, baby... do you think dad will let me─"

"Park Chanyeol! Don't ask those things to our son!"

Chanyeol smiles widens. A happy family indeed.


	2. Snip #1. Feeding time.

Baekhyun is out. Doing groceries and running errands, shopping for what they're going to need to celebrate their son's first birthday in two more weeks, leaving him alone with Eun the whole morning and probably part of the afternoon as well.

Chanyeol had told himself not to panic. He's a soldier, a Captain, a leader; he's used to deal with all kinds of people. He shouldn't be this nervous about spending some time alone with his son for the first time since he came back home a week ago. But he is, and he can't help it; the thought alone terrifies him, he has no idea of what to do in case things go wrong. What if Eun starts crying? How is he supposed to calm him down? What if he hurts himself and Baekhyun hates him for the rest of his life?

Chanyeol groans, he's a father now, he can't have this kind of thoughts. He needs to man up and handle things like the adult he is. How hard can it be to take care of a one and a half months old baby? His son is a well-behaved boy, he rarely cries, he smiles a lot and he just needs his toys to be distracted for a long time.

But Baekhyun is around all the time and whenever he has a question about Eun, Chanyeol goes to him. Now, he's by himself, sitting on the couch with the TV on while he waits for his son to wake up from his nap; it's almost lunch time and Chanyeol Is aware that he needs to be up in time or he'll get cranky, according to Baekhyun's advice. Eun is never late for his meals nor his nap time.

So, not wanting to mess things up, he gets on his feet and up the stairs to get to his son's room. When he opens the door, Eun is already awake, quietly lying down on his crib kicking the plushies hanging from the bars and making gurgling noises as he chews on his knuckles. Chanyeol chuckles, his heart swelling with so much happiness; he still can't get used to his baby's cuteness.

He slowly makes his way towards the crib and as soon as he gets into his son's line of sight, Eun squeals, starting to kick his legs faster and flailing his chubby arms at him. Chanyeol feels the urge to just take his son and squeeze him tightly in his arms, but he holds back. Instead, he smiles and offers his arms to his son, who quickly begins to squirm around so he can sit on his own.

Chanyeol takes him in his arms and Eun, as he always does whenever he's on his dad's arms, leans his head against his shoulder, nuzzling his nose on his shirt. Recently, both him and Baekhyun have noticed how Eun tends to instantly relax every time Chanyeol holds him; Baekhyun thinks it's because he likes the way Chanyeol smells.

"Did you sleep well?" Chanyeol quietly asks, kissing his baby's head. Of course he doesn't get any answer; he never does, but that doesn't stop him from loving the moments he gets to talk to his son. The way Eun smiles at him and the way his eyes shine, tells him that perhaps, he does understands what Chanyeol is saying. Baekhyun is sure he's going crazy.

"Alright." Chanyeol says as he places Eun on his high chair, secures the small table and gives him one of his toys to entertain him while he gets himself ready to make what Baekhyun left on the menu for them the night before. "It can't be that hard, right?" He asks, glancing back at his son who's currently very busy smashing the toy against his table. Chanyeol shrugs and returns his attention to the food on the counter, fried rice and beef for him and a strange looking paste for Eun: the yellow sticky note reads _chicken and carrots_. "How can you eat this?" Chanyeol scrunches his nose up and proceeds to heat it up as the instructions on the sticky note say.

Once he has everything ready, he sets the plates on the respective tables and sits on the chair next to his son. Feeding Eun... how hard can it be?

…

Baekhyun lets out a heavy sigh as he finally manages to open the front door. With all the bags he's carrying it hadn't been an easy task. His feet hurt from so much walking, his knees feel like they're going to give in at any moment and his arms feel numb. He knew organizing a birthday party is not particularly easy, but he wanted to give his son an incredible first birthday, mostly because Chanyeol only has a month of vacations from the army and Baekhyun wants him to be there with them. So it's all worth it. Everything has to be perfect.

Baekhyun makes his way to the living room, wanting nothing but to slump down on the couch and maybe cuddle with his boys for the rest of the afternoon. The house is too quiet for his liking and soon enough he finds the reason why. His eyes widen in terror at what he sees: the slimy orange paste is _everywhere_ , on the table, the floor, the wall behind Chanyeol, on Eun's hair and face, on Chanyeol's shirt and pants, on the _ceiling_... how the hell did it got there in the first place? Baekhyun drops the bags on the floor and whines because really, feeding a baby can't be that hard... unless you're Park Chanyeol: certified soldier but otherwise, a mess.

"It was his fault!" Is what Chanyeol exclaims when he sees his husband's face red in anger, pointing an accusing finger to their clueless son.

Baekhyun groans, turns around and stumps towards their bedroom.

He's definitely _not_ cleaning that mess.


	3. Snip #2: Time alone.

"I don't know, Soo." Baekhyun sighs. "I've never let him alone before. I don't think I feel comfortable with it."

Kyungsoo chuckles as he sits down next to his brother on the couch, handing him a glass of wine. "He won't be alone, Jongin and I will be with him."

"I know. And it's not that I don't trust you, guys. It's just that... it's hard." Baekhyun mumbles, looking down at his son sitting on his play mat, surrounded by toys.

"I can imagine. But hey," Kyungsoo places a hand on his knee "Chanyeol will only be here for two and a half more weeks, Baek. You need some time alone, as husbands. Chanyeol probably wants you for himself even if it's just for a few hours."

Baekhyun frowns and twitches his lips. "He... hasn't said anything about it."

"Probably because he doesn't dare to say that out loud to you. You know how Chanyeol is, he can yell to a whole entourage of old men but as soon as he's with you, he goes back to be the actual puppy he is." Baekhyun blushes at that and looks away, suddenly finding a lose thread on his shirt very interesting. There's a lot of true on Kyungsoo's words. "But believe me, you need this."

Baekhyun keeps quiet for a while, chewing on his lower lip while he contemplates his brother's words. Kyungsoo is right, he and Chanyeol need some time on their own, as the married couple they are. He gets to see his husband for 30 days out of 365 and even when Baekhyun never voices it out, he misses Chanyeol; not as his son's father, but as his man. Baekhyun misses being touched and kissed by his husband without getting interrupted in the middle of it all by their son; he misses the sweet words and soft lips on his skin─ he shivers at the thought, cheeks heating up upon noticing the knowing look his brother is giving him.

"Getting in the mood already?" Kyungsoo asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it." Baekhyun grumbles and then sighs. "Fine. Is this Friday okay?"

"Absolutely." Kyungsoo nods, eagerly.

…

Baekhyun knows he shouldn't be this nervous. Chanyeol is his husband, they've been married for almost four years and yet, he can't help it; maybe because in the back of his mind he can't erase the fact that he gets to see his husband for a month out of the twelve the year has and that it's simply not enough.

He doesn't blame Chanyeol and he's definitely not having any kinds of doubts about his life, his marriage and his relationship, he did know what he was signing up for when he said yes and let Chanyeol put on an engagement ring in his finger. Baekhyun just wishes they could have more time to share, as a married couple and as the family they are, and that's the main reason he accepted Kyungsoo's proposal of taking care of Eun tonight, because he has to make the most of the little time he has and he's ready to give Chanyeol the best night of his life or at least try to.

Chanyeol had been thrilled when he told him about his plans and as always, Kyungsoo had been right. It is what Chanyeol wanted, he just didn't know how to express himself without offending the older for implying he wanted to get rid of their son for a night.

"It feels weird." Baekhyun comments, breaking the comfortable silence in their car. "Not having Eun in the back seat." He adds, a small smile curling on his lips as he glances back look at the empty car seat.

"You um... do you want to get back? I mean, it’s still early. We’ll probably still find Eun awake, know Jongin, he—"

"No!" Baekhyun shakes his head frantically. "Of course not, I really want us to do this." He reaches for Chanyeol's hand that is not gripping at the steering-wheel and gives it a soft squeeze.

Chanyeol smiles at him and god, how much Baekhyun missed that smile.

The restaurant they picked is nice; comfy and romantic, with the piano music playing in the background and the dim lights over their heads. Chanyeol leads him to a more private area in the back of the room, where is only the two of them to enjoy the peace the place offers them.

A waiter comes just a minute later, passing them the menu cards and offering a long list of wines. Chanyeol orders red, to go with the mood. Baekhyun can't help the heat creeping up his cheeks at how indulging his husband is being; it gives him a very pleasant feeling in his stomach and chest, he did miss to spend time alone with him.

The food is delicious and the conversation flows smoothly during the two hours they spend there; Chanyeol tells him everything about the army and Baekhyun every detail about what has being going on the months he was not there with them. Chanyeol loves to observe Baekhyun as he speaks: the way his eyes widen when he's telling something exciting or how his lips twitch and twist when he's talking about something he doesn't like. He loves how his eyes twinkle under the fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and how his nose scrunches up every now and then, reminding him why he fell in love with Baekhyun in the first place.

….

"I wasn't sure if... you would like the idea of a hotel room, but." Chanyeol slides the keycard on the slit and the door clicks open.

Baekhyun steps inside, eyes wide in awe at how large and beautiful the room is. "You didn't have to, we could have gone home." He says as he makes his way across the room and to the French doors. The view of the city at night is breathtaking.

"I figured," Chanyeol comes to stand behind him, circling an arm around his shoulder to offer him a glass of sparkly champagne. Baekhyun grins and gladly takes it "we could use a change, just for tonight." Chanyeol mumbles, dropping his arm to wrap it around his husband's waist.

Before Baekhyun knows it, he's lying with his back over the mattress, Chanyeol hovering over him with a look of extreme adoration in his eyes that has him melting in the inside. It's a strange contrast, Baekhyun thinks as he giggles, to have Chanyeol looking so soft and at the same time hard inside him.

Chanyeol pushes in deeper and Baekhyun lets out a small whimper, moving his arms up to wrap them around his husband's neck. The soldier gasps, leaning in to bury his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

"I missed you like this." Baekhyun mumbles, lips brushing over Chanyeol's hair.

Baekhyun gets his answer in the form of a searing kiss, deep and wet that leaves him trembling for more and Chanyeol obliges.

Chanyeol makes love to him that night like never before, pushing him towards the edge and pulling him back just to drive him insane. When Baekhyun comes, his orgasm hits him hard, leaving him breathless and speechless for a couple of minutes, his body numb and mind clouded with pleasure. Chanyeol leaves kisses on his neck and shoulders, his chest and stomach until he's finally able to move. Baekhyun rolls to his side and pulls his husband closer to him, pressing his face on his chest and closing his eyes, refusing to do anything else.

Chanyeol smiles, fingers brushing up and down his naked back, lulling Baekhyun to sleep. "Don't you want to clean up first?" He mumbles, lips pressed against his husband's hair. Baekhyun shakes his head.

"I love you." Baekhyun says, shifting closer and tangling his legs with Chanyeol's.

"I love you too." Chanyeol replies to a sleepy Baekhyun.

….

By the time they arrive to Kyungsoo's and Jongin's house is almost lunch time. It had been a little hard to resist to a round of morning sex in the spacious bathtub and Baekhyun was feeling a little guilty because they promised his brother they would be back early in the morning.

Kyungsoo opens the door wearing a pink apron with flower prints on the front. Baekhyun and Chanyeol give him an skeptical look.

"Don't ask." He shakes his head, stepping aside to let them in. "Eun!" Kyungsoo calls. "Guess who's back!"

Baekhyun and Chanyeol step into the living room to find their son sitting on the couch with Jongin shaking a sheep stuffed toy in front of his face. The baby doesn't look amused, but as soon as he spots his parents, his face lights up and he lets out a loud screech; he stretches out his chubby arms and makes grabby hands at him.

Baekhyun rushes to pick his baby up, smooching the baby's face repeatedly. "Did he give you any troubles?"

"None at all." Jongin shakes his head and smiles up at Eun.

"He's a really good baby." Kyungsoo adds.

"Of course he is." Chanyeol chuckles and offers his arms to his son, at which the baby happily complies, struggling in Baekhyun's arm to be let go and onto his dad's arms.

"We should get going." Baekhyun sighs.

"I'm making lunch, why don't you stay a little longer?" Kyungsoo asks, already making his way to the kitchen.

"Sure, why not." Chanyeol shrugs, moving to sit on the couch next to Jongin and stealing the TV control, gaining a loud complaint from the younger.

Baekhyun scurries away to the kitchen, he has a lot to tell to his brother.


End file.
